Victory Road (Sinnoh)
Trainers seeking to be the best arrive here after a long and grueling journey. Victory Road is the last and toughest of the challenges leading up to the Pokémon League. |location= |region=Sinnoh |generation= |map=Sinnoh Pokémon League Map.png }} Victory Road (Japanese: チャンピオンロード Champion Road) is the final journey one must take before they can face the Elite Four of Sinnoh. Like the other Victory Roads from previous generations, there are three levels. In order to get through the cave, , , , , and are required. After the Elite Four have been defeated, and the player has become the Champion and has the National Pokédex, a previously blocked path will be open, which leads to . Along the path, a young woman named Marley will need the player's help to get through a area of the cave. Geography Exterior There is a Pokémon Center at the front entrance of the cave. At the back end is the , and to the east lies . Interior Victory Road is a large, multi-floor cave, which requires the use of multiple HM moves to be fully explored. There are also multiple strong s inside the Victory Road, testing the possible challengers before the Pokémon League. Unlike other Victory Roads, this one has a side cave which can't be explored when the player first goes through the cave, only becoming accessible during the post-game. Marley When entering the east side of Victory Road for the first time after defeating the Elite Four, Marley will offer to travel through the rest of the cave with the player, participating in Double Battles with her . Like all Stat Trainers, she will fully heal all of the player's Pokémon after each battle. Items 1F Bryce|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} }} Hana|D=yes|P=yes}} Mariah (hidden)|D=yes|P=yes}} Miles (hidden)|Pt=yes|display= }} Edgar|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} 2F Omar (hidden)|Pt=yes}} }} }} B1F Valencia ''(hidden)|D=yes|P=yes|display= }} Jo & Pat|Pt=yes}} Henry|Pt=yes|display= }} }} Ondrej on a boulder east of the next stairs leading up (hidden)|D=yes|P=yes}} 1F Back 2 (after National Pokédex) In addition to any HMs listed below, is required to reach this area. boulders (north way)|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} boulders (south way)|D=yes|P=yes}} boulders (south way)|Pt=yes}} Terrell and Eddie (requires ) (hidden)|D=yes|P=yes}} Terrell and Eddie (requires ) (hidden)|Pt=yes}} Joe and Autumn (requires ) (hidden)|D=yes|P=yes}} )|D=yes|P=yes}} Willie and Brenden (requires either or ) (hidden)|D=yes|P=yes}} or )|D=yes|P=yes}} or )|Pt=yes}} )|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} ) (hidden)|D=yes|P=yes}} ) (hidden) * In a dead end in the maze of boulders, southwest of Psychics Deandre and Kendra (hidden)|Pt=yes|display= ×2}} Pokémon 1F 2F B1F 1F Back 2 (after National Pokédex) These Pokémon (excluding swarm, Poké Radar, and Dual-slot Pokémon) will be faced in Double Battles if the player is with Marley. 1F Back 1 and 3 (after National Pokédex) Trainers |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |sprite=DP Marley Back.png |game=DPPt |back=yes |location=Victory Road (Sinnoh) |locationname=Victory Road |prize=N/A |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| / |ability=Intimidate |move1=Fire Fang|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=ExtremeSpeed|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Helping Hand|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Agility|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} After obtaining the National Pokédex Note: Trainers listed below may be battled either in or in Double Battle mode, optionally with Marley as the partner. After obtaining the National Pokédex Note: Trainers listed below may be battled either in or in Double Battle mode, optionally with Marley as the partner. Layout B1F-2F 1F Back Trivia * When picking up the Leftovers, the game will say "Obtained the Leftovers", instead of "Obtained a Leftovers". This is similar to the greater grammatical attention paid when purchasing or selling multiples of items that have nonstandard plurals, such as the DeepSeaTooth, which is properly rendered as "DeepSeaTeeth" if more than one is sold. * In , Eddie, who can be found in the post-National Pokédex area, will say "Done in" after being defeated, with improper spacing, making it look like . ** Eddie also makes a reference to training in a dojo in Kanto. * Once defeated, Omar says, "One day, people will run to the other side of the road when I walk by 'em." This may be a reference to from the series , where people often run away when they see him walking down the street. * In , the entrance to the cave was only one tile wide; this was increased to five in with a small Poké Ball carving overhead and stairs going downward. * In Pokémon Platinum, Brenden's knows , although Hippowdon was unable to learn the move until . * This is the only Victory Road in which the player can never have a rival battle. In other languages |bordercolor= |ko=챔피언로드 Champion Road |fr_eu=Route Victoire |de=Siegesstraße |it=Via Vittoria |es_eu=Calle Victoria |pt=Caminho da Vitória}} Victory Road Victory Road Victory Road Category:Platinum locations Category:Caves de:Siegesstraße (Sinnoh) es:Calle Victoria (Sinnoh) fr:Route Victoire (Sinnoh) it:Via Vittoria (Sinnoh) ja:チャンピオンロード (シンオウ地方) zh:冠军之路（神奥）